Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductor technology, and more particularly to a semiconductor device and an electronic apparatus including the same.
Description of the Related Art
Guard rings are typically used in integrated circuits to reduce disturbances from minority carriers and substrate coupling noise.
Referring to FIG. 1, a semiconductor device may include a plurality of transistor components 101 disposed on a semiconductor substrate 100, and a guard ring 102 disposed on the semiconductor substrate 100 surrounding the transistor components 101. A substrate pickup structure (not shown) may be disposed within the guard ring 102. A region including the guard ring 102 and the substrate pickup structure is typically referred to as a guard ring and substrate pickup region.
In semiconductor devices having conventional transistors, the surface of the semiconductor substrate is usually planar since a fin structure is absent in conventional transistors. Accordingly, the guard ring and substrate pickup region is typically defined by a monolithic active region.
As the semiconductor technology process node continues to scale, an increasing number of semiconductor devices are being manufactured using fin-type field effect transistors (FinFETs). As a result of the fin-type structure, the surface of the semiconductor substrate is no longer planar. Accordingly, the structure of the guard ring needs to be modified in semiconductor devices including FinFETs.